


Addison Leary's Morning

by Deadling



Category: The Dead Things Series
Genre: Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: This is a fanfiction for the Dead Things Series by Martina McAtee! It follows the Barista at Hallowed Grounds, the coffee shop in Belle Haven, Florida, as she goes through her experience with the Belladonna Pack on school mornings! This contains spoilers if you haven't read through book 3 (Deranged Angels and Cannibal Hearts)





	Addison Leary's Morning

“All I’m saying is,” The door chimed as a large group of customers walked through the door. “There is no way Rey is not a Skywalker.”  
Addison Leary looked up from her notepad, smiling as she saw the Belladonna pack members walk through the door of Hallowed Grounds, the only shop in Belle Haven that opens this early.   
Rhys snorted. “You might think that, but the Star Wars universe is moving on without you. Rey is not a Skywalker.”  
Kai Lonergan, the much smaller violet-eyed boyfriend to Rhys, pouted his lips. “Don’t be so cruel.”  
Addison’s smile grew. This was how a lot of their mornings started. On their way to school, they would always stop in to get coffee or a box of organic chocolate milk in Neoma’s case. The pack was always so nice to her too; they even checked out that drunk in the alley that one time.   
This time, it appears they brought everyone: Kai, Rhys, Tristin, Aaron, Neoma, Ember, and that one pale guy with dark, curly hair. Addison furrowed her eyebrows. Quinn and Donovan usually came with them. Interesting.  
“Guys,” Ember said, glaring at the two. “We are in public.”  
Kai spun around to his orange haired cousin, his mouth agape. “Who’s side are you on?”  
“Civility.”   
Tristin rolled her eyes, walking past her brother up to the counter, greeting Addison with a small smile. “How are you, Addison?”  
“I’m good!” The barista chirped, drawing everyone’s attention but the feuding couples. “Is it just the usual for everyone?”  
Ember raised her hand sheepishly. “Yeah, but could you add an extra shot of espresso?”  
The new guy looked to her incredulously, speaking in a smooth British accent. “Luv, if you drink any more of that, you will be up for the next few weeks.”  
“Hmph,” Ember frowned, turning her chin up. “Don’t judge my coffee. It’s what keeps me alive.”  
“And here you are giving all the credit from me to the cup of beans.” He shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”  
Aaron nudges Ember’s shoulder with his own, and she turns her full attention to him. “Well, it has health benefits like lowering some risks of cancer, in your case, it could have some ill effects. It has been known to worsen anxiety-”  
“Shush.” Ember waves a hand at him. “It’s too early for your science.”  
Aaron looks affronted until Neoma pats his shoulder. “I liked it.”  
“Thanks, N.”  
Addison grinned once more just as a bolt of fear shot through her stomach. She forgot to start the order. Spinning around, she began grabbing various materials as the pack continued to talk.  
“The entire franchise has been built around the Skywalkers. It seems reasonable to believe she’s one too.”  
“While it’s reasonable, it’s not right.”  
Kai scoffed, crossing his arms as he turns to his sister who is leaned against the counter. “You are on my side right?”  
Tristin tilts her head. “No.”  
Kai dawns a perfect look of betrayal as Addison sets the first few coffees on the counter. “I suffered through Twilight for you.”  
“I think I reciprocated the kind gesture from all of your insufferable terminator references.”  
The look of shock on her brothers face is enough to make you believe she killed his cat and not merely disagreed with him. “That is an iconic movie-”  
“You can only say something so many times before it gets old, mate.”  
Addison looked up. “What is your name again?” The pack froze before looking at the barista. “You sound just like that other guy that used to come in here. I can’t remember his name. Matthew? Oh, gee. Something with an m-”  
“I’m Lark.” The guy supplied. “I came to the pack just recently.”  
Everyone looked to Addison as her mouth twisted. “Sorry. You just seem so similar to the other guy. What was his name-”  
“Mace.” Kai supplied.   
Addison snapped her fingers. “That’s it. I heard the rumor. About Ember breaking up with-” Addison gasped in horror, covering her mouth and unceremoniously dropping the cop of hot coffee she was holding. The liquid quickly spread over the wooden floor and all over her leg. Addison quickly grabbed a wad of paper towels to sop up the brown mess before standing up and throwing the coffee soaked wipes into the compost. She looked back up at the pack to see them looking at the floor instead of staring daggers at her like she thought they might.  
“Holy cow, are you okay?” Ember asked in concern, her eyes searching down Addison’s body for invisible injuries. The barista blinked.   
“You aren’t mad I brought up-” Addison swore. “I’ll stop now.”  
Ember tilted her head in question before an expression of understanding settled over her face. “Oh, oh, no, I’ve moved on.”  
Lark looked to Ember as Kai stifled a laugh. “How quickly you abandon past paramours, luv. Remind me to never get into a relationship with you.”  
Ember looked to Lark with a death glare. “If you don’t want to be sleeping in the street, shut your-”  
“Ember,” Kai said in a sing-song voice. “We are in public. Keep the lover’s spats at home, would you cuz?”  
Tristin rolled her eyes as Ember and Kai entered a battle of glares, turning back to Addison once more. “Ignore them. They think they are so charming, but there is a limit.”  
Addison nodded quickly, putting the finishing touches on the drinks and tallying up the cost. Rhys stepped forward, pulling out his wallet and depositing a large tip in the jar next to the register. “Just don’t tell Isa if she comes by.”  
Addison tilted her head. “Why?”  
Rhys pinched his lips shut. “You have a good day, Addison.”   
The rest of the pack grabbed their drinks, some daring to take tiny sips of the scalding liquid. Neoma spun around just before exiting, waving her hand.  
“Bye!"  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my Fanfiction! If you haven't, check out the dead things series for a much better story than this little fic :P


End file.
